Social Network
by bellamahqah
Summary: The Lyell Centre pathologists join Facebook, with hilarious results. A mix of romance, fluff, family and humour, hopefully something for everyone. Multichap if enough interest is shown.


**Hey everyone :) So this is my first ever fanfiction, I'm a bit scared about putting it up after reading so many great ones on here but I'm hoping I won't lower the standard too much! **

**Sadly I don't own Silent Witness, everything you recognise from the series belongs to the BBC. If you read pinkswallowsun's fanfiction ( and if you don't then whyever not, she's amazing! ) then you might recognise some of the other AU characters- yes, they are the same ones who feature in her fics, but it's OK, she's my sister and she gave me permission to borrow them for this fic as long as I stuck to a strict set of terms and conditions :P It's OK with her, I promise, and she's read and approved this. That said, this is completely seperate from her fics and you don't need to have read them.**

**I hope you enjoy, and please do review, I would love your feedback! :) If there's enough interest then this will continue!**

**I xx**

**A/N: I have made some minor changes to the format following some advice from a reviewer. Thank you for pointing this out to me, I hope this was what you had in mind. I'm sorry if you felt I was breaking the rules of the site.**

* * *

**Harry Cunningham** and **Nikki Cunningham** joined Facebook.

**Harry Cunningham** is now friends with **Nikki Cunningham** and 3 others.

**Nikki Cunningham** is married to **Harry Cunningham**.

**Harry Cunningham **has poked **Nikki Cunningham**.

**Nikki Cunningham** wrote on **Harry Cunningham's** wall: Leave me alone you!

**Harry Cunningham**: "Never!"

* * *

**Sara Laurence** is now friends with **Harry Cunningham** and **Nikki Cunningham**.

**Sara Laurence** wrote on **Nikki Cunningham's** wall: "Yay, you got Facebook! Welcome to the 21st century!"

**Pieter Lamprecht** likes this.

**Nikki Alexander**: "great, thanks! I know for a fact you're only on here to spy on your kids! Poor things!"

**Zaretta Esmee Laurence**, **Ethan Lamprecht** and **Callum Lamprecht** like this.

* * *

**Pieter Lamprecht** is now friends with **Harry Cunningham**, **Nikki Cunningham, Jenna Dalton** and 3 others.

**Sara Laurence** added 1 new photo to the album 'Summer 2025':

'Harry and Niks on Lighthouse Beach. Drunk. Again. ' –with **Harry Cunningham** and **Nikki Cunningham.**

**Nikki Cunningham **commented on** Sara Laurence's **photo**: "**DELETE!"

**Harry Cunningham **likes this.

**Sara Laurence: "**Never!"

**Harry Cunningham:** "Sara! God knows we've got worse ones of you!"

**Sara Laurence:** "ah but do you know how to upload them?"

**Harry Cunningham:** "Damn you!"

* * *

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham **joined Facebook.

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham** is now friends with **Harry Cunningham**, **Nikki Cunningham**, **Sara Laurence, Pieter Lamprecht**, **Zaretta Esmee Laurence**, **Ethan Lamprecht**, **Callum Lamprecht, Jenna Dalton** and 20 others.

**Harry Cunningham** wrote on **Joycelin Martha Cunningham's** wall: "blimey you're popular"

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham**: "it's called being a teenager Dad!"

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham** commented on **Sara Laurence's** photo: 'Harry and Niks on Lighthouse Beach. Drunk. Again.' : SO embarrassing.

**Sara Laurence **and **Ethan Lamprecht **like this.

**Nikki Cunningham** changed her status: "snuggled up watching Pride and Prejudice with **Harry Cunningham- **perfect."

**Harry Cunningham** changed his status: "snuggled up watching Pride and Prejudice with **Nikki Cunningham**- perfect."

**Nikki Cunningham** commented on **Harry Cunningham's** status: "copycat!"

**Harry Cunningham: "**you love me really."

* * *

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham **uploaded a new photo: 'Ella's party' – with **Ella Hatcher** and **Tyler Brady**.

**Sara Laurence **likes this.

**Sara Laurence: "**awww Josi you look so pretty"

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham: "**thank you!"

**Harry Cunningham: "**how short is that dress?!"

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham: "**Daddddddd! Not here!"

**Nikki Cunningham **likes this.

**Jasper Dalton **joined Facebook.

**Jasper Dalton **is now friends with** Joycelin Martha Cunningham, Jenna Dalton, Nikki Cunningham, Harry Cunningham, Zaretta Esmee Laurence, Ethan Lamprecht, Callum Lamprecht, Pieter Lamprecht, Sara Laurence **and 31 others.

**Harry Cunningham** wrote on **Jasper Dalton's **wall: "another popular teenager! What am I doing wrong?!"

**Jasper Dalton:** "do you really want me to answer that?"

**Nikki Cunningham **likes this.

* * *

**Jasper Dalton **has poked** Joycelin Martha Cunningham.**

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham **wrote on **Jasper Dalton's** wall: "Awww I'm touched, thank you."

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham **has poked** Jasper Dalton.**

**Jenna Dalton: "**Anything you want to tell us guys?"

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham:** "no!"

**Jasper Dalton **likes this.

**Jenna Dalton: "**OK, if you're sure…"

* * *

**Leo Dalton **and **Janet Mander **joined Facebook.

**Leo Dalton** is in a relationship with **Janet Mander**.

**Leo Dalton** and **Janet Mander** have 10 mutual friends: **Jenna Dalton, Jasper Dalton, Nikki Cunningham, Harry Cunningham, Joycelin Martha Cunningham, Sara Laurence, Pieter Lamprecht, Zaretta Esmee Laurence, Ethan Lamprecht **and** Callum Lamprecht.**

**Harry Cunningham **wrote on** Leo Dalton's **wall**:** "wow, never thought I'd see this! Didn't really think social networking was your thing Leo!"

**Nikki Cunningham **and **Pieter Lamprecht **like this.

**Leo Dalton: **"it's not :S Janet talked me into it so we could spy on the kids."

**Harry Cunningham:** "ah I see. Tell your son if he ever hurts my daughter I'll remove his liver on the slab."

**Leo Dalton:** what?

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham:** "Daddddd! We're just friends!"

**Sara Laurence:** "sure you are Josi, that's what your Mum and Dad were for the first 8 years of their relationship."

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham:** "we are!"

**Sara Laurence:** "we'll see about that."

* * *

**Gracie 'the greyhound' Dalton **joined Facebook.

**Harry Cunningham, Nikki Cunningham, Joycelin Martha Cunningham **and **Janet Mander **like this.

**Harry Cunningham: "**actual tears of laughter here."

**Leo Dalton **wrote on** Jasper Dalton's **wall: "Jasper you CAN'T make our dog a Facebook!"

**Gracie 'the greyhound' Dalton: "**why not? I can have a Facebook if I want to! :D Woof!"

**Harry Cunningham **likes this.

**Gracie 'the greyhound' Dalton **is now friends with** Janet Mander, Jenna Dalton, Jasper Dalton, Nikki Cunningham, Harry Cunningham, Joycelin Martha Cunningham, Sara Laurence, Pieter Lamprecht, Zaretta Esmee Laurence, Ethan Lamprecht, Callum Lamprecht **and 13 others.

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham **has poked** Jasper Dalton.**

**Jasper Dalton **has poked** Joycelin Martha Cunningham.**

**Harry Cunningham **wrote on** Joycelin Martha Cunningham's **wall: "so oblivious!"

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham: "**what?"

**Harry Cunningham: "**Nothing darling, you'll understand one day, promise."

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham: "**OK…"

**Gracie 'the greyhound' Dalton **changed her status: "**Leo Dalton** rejected my friend request. My OWN OWNER rejected my friend request!"

**Janet Mander: "**Oh Leo, see what you've done now?"

**Nikki Cunningham, Harry Cunningham **and 2 others like this.

**Leo Dalton **is now friends with **Gracie 'the greyhound' Dalton.**

**Gracie 'the greyhound' Dalton **changed her status: "Happy now."

**Leo Dalton:** "my pleasure."

* * *

**Nikki Cunningham **would like to know if a takeaway will be acceptable for **Harry Cunningham **and **Joycelin Martha Cunningham's **dinner, because she's shattered and can't be bothered to cook.

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham: "**yes, but only if it's Vietnamese."

**Harry Cunningham:** "with prawn crackers!"

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham:** "and duck rolls!"

**Nikki Cunningham:** "anything I don't have to cook is fine by me."

**Harry Cunningham:** "lazy."

**Nikki Cunningham:** "am not! Been at a facial reconstruction all day, brain is fried and I am shattered!"

**Harry Cunningham:** "awww poor baby. Shall I make it better, when you get home? In our bedroom maybe?"

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham:** "Ummmm Mum, Dad? GET A ROOM!"

**Sara Laurence **and **Leo Dalton **like this.

* * *

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham **is in a relationship with** Sven Kruger.**

**Harry Cunningham **wrote on** Sven Kruger's **wall: "who are you? Do I know you? How did you meet my daughter? Are you serious about her? Look after her or you'll have me to answer to! When do her mother and I get to meet you to check you're suitable?"

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham: "**Ignore him, he's my dad, it's his idea of a joke."

**Harry Cunningham: "**I'm not joking Josi, just looking out for you! How did you meet him?"

**Sven Kruger: "**Hi Mr Cunningham! We've met before, remember, Sara and Pieter's garden party last summer. That's where I met Josi."

**Harry Cunningham: "**ah yes, I remember. So you're still in Cape Town? I'm confused."

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham: "**we liked each other last summer but we've only just gotten together."

**Harry Cunningham:** "so you're dating someone you've met once in your life and who lives in a different hemisphere?"

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham:** "yes, but Sara and Pieter know him really well and it's not like I've never met him. Have you got a problem with that?"

**Harry Cunningham:** "nope, fine by me. At least I don't have to worry about giving you the safe sex talk!"

**Joycelin Cunningham:** "Dadddddddddd! Ewwwwwww that's gross, STOP!"

**Nikki Cunningham **likes this.

**Harry Cunningham **will never understand teenage girls of the 21st century.

**Leo Dalton likes this.**

**Gracie 'the greyhound' Dalton** posted a new photo: "looooooong walks in the Lake District, Cumbria!" -with **Leo Dalton, Janet Mander, Jenna Dalton, Jasper Dalton** and Jake Dalton.

**Janet Mander **likes this.

**Sara Laurence: "**awwww she's SO cute! I'm still trying to persuade Pieter we should get a dog, no luck yet."

**Pieter Lamprecht:** "we are NOT getting a dog! I'm allergic, it's me or the dog!"

**Sara Laurence:** "I'll pack your bags and phone the rescue centre then, shall I?"

**Pieter Lamprecht:** "draadtrekker!"

**Sara Laurence:** "poepol!"

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham **added a new photo: 'Take your daughter to work day April 2025: Facial reconstructions with my mummy.' –with **Nikki Cunningham**

**Nikki Cunningham **likes this.

**Nikki Cunningham: "**aww we had fun, didn't we?"

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham:** "we did. So when can I leave school and be taken on as Lyell Centre apprentice?"

**Charlie Gibbs **likes this.

**Nikki Cunningham: "**I don't think it works quite like that darling."

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham:** "pity."

**Harry Cunningham **wrote on** Nikki Cunningham's **wall: "how come you'll let Josi help you with facial reconstructions but not me? I'm offended!"

**Nikki Cunningham: "**because Josi's quiet, she's patient, she's does as she's told and she doesn't make mess."

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham **likes this.

**Harry Cunningham: "**I can be quiet! Sometimes! I can also be patient sometimes, I occasionally do as I'm told and I don't make THAT much mess. I'm better than a teenager, surely?"

**Nikki Cunningham:** "I think not!"

**Harry Cunningham:** "can I help you with the next one?"

**Nikki Cunningham:** "nope."

**Joycelin Martha Cunningham:** "can I?"

**Nikki Cunningham:** "maybe, if you do your homework first."

**Harry Cunningham:** "sulking now."

**Nikki Cunningham:** "awwww I'm sorry. I love you really, you know. How about a family bonding session over my Severed Hand Man, 4pm in the cutting room tomorrow?"

**Harry Cunningham **and **Joycelin Martha Cunningham **like this.


End file.
